What do I really want?
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: Sarada and Bolt are dating. Someone else gets between them. New chapter pending.
1. Kawaki

Bolt (aka Boruto) and Sarada are 18 at this point.

* * *

Bolt had noticed her spending less and less time with him, sneaking away at every opportunity. It wasn't until they ran into Kawaki at the taiyaki stall that he realized what was happening. Her eyes glimmered and her chakra flared. Sarada noticed his irritation but it was too late to try and hide it. Bolt pulled her aside.

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Is there something between you two?" he grilled furiously.

"No, I just…"

"Then what was that just now?!"

"What? We just had a normal conversation!"

"Your eyes lit up when you saw him. Like you were in love with him! And you've been more and more distant lately! It all makes sense now. All that time you say you've been spending at the lab. You've just been courting him!"

"No, you've got it all wrong!"

Bolt glared at her, brows furrowed tightly. His chakra burned with the fiercest heat. It hurt her to see him look at her that way. Even with all his outbursts, she had never seen him in such fury.

"Bolt, please…"

"There's nothing left to discuss, Sarada. If you prefer him, then just go." With that, he turned and flickered away.

"Bolt…"

She had volunteered to work with Katasuke to help study his abilities and his past. In all that time she spent with him, she couldn't help but notice his tall, muscular physique, his dark and mysterious aura. It was magnetizing, even with his bad attitude. Each session left her wanting to know more, and she spent extra time with him. Kawaki took notice of her interest and began to soften his brashness, to a point of almost inconspicuous flirtation.

Sarada went home hoping Bolt would cool down and she could talk to him while he was level headed. But as her eyelids slowly shut, she heard a knock on her balcony doors. Her heart jumped. 'Bolt!' It's become routine for him to visit her this way. She wiped her tears and tried to put on a cheerful expression.

She opened the door to see a dark, tall figure.

"Kawaki?! What are you doing here?"

"Shh. I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you looked in that dress tonight." He recalled the little red dress. She even had on heels and makeup, her hair styled. Clearly she dressed herself up for the night with Bolt. He looked her up and down in her sleep clothes. A tight tube top and short shorts. He grabbed her arm.

His strength made her feel weak. With his other hand her grabbed the back of her head and shoved his lips onto hers.

'No… this isn't right… Bolt…'

…

Sarada couldn't control herself. She couldn't deny how attracted she's been to him. She kissed him back, touched him back, enjoyed every moment his skin touched hers, and immersed herself in feeling him inside her. But deep down she could only think about those bright blue eyes and messy blonde hair.


	2. Give it some thought

"Sarada." Kawaki's voice was higher than normal. "Sarada…" He said a little more forcefully, yet still in a higher tone. His face was beginning to fade.

"Don't you have to go to the lab today?"

"Huh?" Sarada opened her eyes to see her mother's green eyes.

"Are you ok? You look a bit disheveled." Sarada always woke up in time for work.

'It was just a dream…' She felt some relief. Kawaki was the last person Sarada wanted to see. "I'm fine, Mama. I think I'll skip today."

"Huh? Are you sure? Doesn't he leave for the lab at Ryutan City soon?"

"It's fine, Mama. I want to sleep a little longer."

"Are you sick? What about Katasuke, does he know?"

"I think I'm just a little tired. I'll go to the lab later and let Katasuke-san know."

All that extra time she spent at the lab must've exhausted her. She more than the usual time there, sometimes even canceling on her friends, even Bolt. "Ok." Sakura smiled. "I'm going to work. I'll see you later." She said cheerfully and left.

Sarada felt guilty. Even if it was a dream, she felt awful for whatever enjoyment she felt. It was unacceptable and she was disgusted with herself. She had to find Bolt.

Sasuke was surprised to see Sarada at home instead of the lab. He knew something must be upsetting her. Even her greeting wasn't as cheerful as usual.

* * *

"Lord Seventh?" she was surprised to see him home.

"Ah, Sarada, how are you? Come in!" Naruto was as friendly as usual. "Himawari's sick, so her mother went out to get medicine. Did you come to look for Bolt?"

Sarada sighed. "Yes… is he here?"

Naruto could tell she was upset. "I'm sorry, he left very early this morning. He went out on a mission."

Bolt never mentioned any missions. He always told her when he had one without the team. Sarada looked down. "I see."

"What's the matter, Sarada? Did that troublemaker do something?" Naruto could sense she was troubled.

Sarada didn't want to talk to Bolt's father about this of all people, but she always felt so relaxed around him, and felt she could tell him anything. "No… it's…" She couldn't continue regardless.

He gave her a gentle smile. "Everything will be ok when he gets back. I'm sure he knows you didn't do anything wrong. He just needs some time…" He placed his hand under his chin and his eyes shifted to his upper right, in thoughttful gesture. "Sometimes we want things because it's different from what we experience day to day." He continued. "It may be exciting at first, but in the end, your true feelings will decide whether you want to continue with it or not. We just have to give some thought about what we really want."

Sarada's eyed widened. It's almost like he knew.

There was no way getting around it. She had to go to Katasuke's lab. He was expecting her and she didn't send him any word about her absence. She thanked the Lord Seventh and hesitantly made her way.


	3. Something Different

As Sarada made her way to the lab, she ran into Chocho.

"Ah, Sarada, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the lab?" she asked as she snacked on potato chips.

"Heh… yeah…" she tried to hide her grief. "I'm going there now." She was not looking forward to see Kawaki.

"Ooh, you're so lucky you get to work with that hot outsider." Sarada flinched and tried to hide her dread. "It's like these potato chips. I don't normally like spicy, but it's something different from the other chips. It's inspired from some far off country where people put a lot of spices in their food. I normally like bold flavors, and these really have a strong hot flavor! Mmm. I like something different once in a while and these are perfect for that."

Sarada looked at her with cynicism. 'Something different…'

* * *

Sarada walked into the lab dreading to see Kawaki. "Oh, hello Akita-san."

"Ah, Sarada hello. Did something happen? You're late today."

"I just… overslept a bit."

"Well good thing you made it here. Kawaki's last day is today."

"Wh-what? I thought it wasn't for at least another month?"

"Hmm, yes… but Katasuke decided he needs to do the next round of testing sooner. We just can't get the data we need at this lab."

"Is that so…"

"Well look who decided to show up." Sarada turned to see Kawaki's usual apathetic expression. She tried to act as normal as possible.

"You should've come in that little dress from yesterday." He looked her up and down.

Sarada hoped he didn't notice her cheeks flush. She tried to keep her gaze away from him.

* * *

"NARUTO…" Sasuke sternly called. "Where is Bolt? You need to set him straight, or I will. He made a promise to Sarada and now he's gone missing?"

"He's on a mission right now, Sasuke. Let me explain."

* * *

Sarada felt relief on the way home. She quickly apologized to Katasuke for being late and found herself feeling better knowing that Kawaki would leave town.

She caught up again with Chocho on the way home.

"I'm actually getting sick of these chips. Want to get some anmitsu?"

Sarada sighed. "I'd rather just go home." The village just feels so small lately.

"What? You never turn down anmitsu. Well here, take the rest of my chips. You've been talking about how you're sick of routine lately. Try something new once in a while. You'll enjoy it. This brand comes out with something new and limited every so often and I can never get enough. It always keeps it exciting, even if the flavor isn't so good."

Sarada looked at the bag and hesitantly took it. She didn't want them but took them anyway.

"How did it go at the lab today? Maybe I should volunteer too so I can be around that hot stranger. Those tattoos and piercings are so hot. And he's dark and brooding. He kind of reminds me of your dad."

Sarada thought for a moment. He _is_ a lot like Papa…


	4. Not ourselves in dreams

"Ugh! It's so spicy! I don't really like it…" Sarada decided to try the chips. Still, Sarada couldn't help but eat another piece. "Spicy but somehow I just feel like eating more…" She lifted the bag and read the flavor.

"CHICKEN CURRY AND BIRYANI FLAVOR. SO SPICY IT BURNS US. NEW FLAVOR FROM VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE MOUNTAINS"

"It tastes delicious but it's so spicy! I wish I can keep eating it. If it weren't spicy, I'd eat so much of it. Want to try one, Mama?"

Sakura looked at it curiously. "I don't normally like spicy but…" Sakura picked one out and held it to her eye. She looked it over, up and down, left and right. "What a strange sounding flavor. Cautiously, she took a bite. The flavor was delicious, but soon after the flavor her mouth was filled with an intense fiery sensation, spreading like wildfire from her tongue to her throat and immediately gagged. "I knew I wouldn't like it! Ah, my mouth is burning!"

…

As Sarada lied in bed she thought about what happened that day. She found herself still attracted to Kawaki, but yearning for Bolt. Kawaki was dark… just like her father. She thought back to her mother and father's interaction with each other. Sakura was always cheerful while Sasuke was stoic, quieter, and somewhat brooding. A lot like Kawaki. Sarada could see he loved her mother, but it was a cold, emotionless love. She wondered how her mother felt about his lack of expression.

* * *

The next morning Sakura looked apprehensively at the bag of chips still laying on their dining table. "I had a dream that I ate that entire bag of chips. I couldn't get enough of the burning hot sensation on my tongue." She crinkled her nose. "But there's no way I'd even try it again. It's funny how we're not ourselves in dreams, and we can like what we don't like."

Sarada looked at her pensively. 'Not ourselves in our dreams…' She thought back to her dream a few days ago.

"I heard that dreams are sometimes symbolic to something in your life. I wonder what the chips were then?" She chuckled. "Probably just some random nonsense this time around!" She looked at the bag. "No... not interested at all in anymore." She made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I'm not interested in eating anymore either." Sarada picked up the bag and took one last look. Without any second thoughts, she threw it in the garbage.

* * *

"Not sure yet, Sarada. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as he's back."

Sarada's eyes shifted downwards. She couldn't wait to see Bolt and decided to ask Lord Seventh when he'd come back.

There was a knock on the door and Hinata came in holding a bag. "Naruto-kun, I brought a change of clothes for you."

"Ah, thank you, Hinata. Say, it's lunchtime. Since I'll have to stay another night, want to have lunch at Ichiraku?"

Sarada chuckled lightly. "Wasn't Lord Seventh already there yesterday?"

"Mmm." Naruto smiled joyfully. "Ichiraku is the best. I can never get enough. I'll take Ichiraku over anything any day. I'd eat it every day if I could."

The Lord Seventh was so carefree. Naturally, he reminded her so much of Bolt. She started to miss him even more. It's already been a week.

* * *

"Two orders of anmitsu, coming right up." Sarada always craved her favorite dessert when she was stressed.

"Chocho, I realized something. All this time I was craving something new, even if it wasn't something I normally like. Maybe I was even craving more attention from my dad…" She loved her dad and she could see he loved her mom, but she didn't want to be in a relationship like theirs. After seeing the Lord Seventh look lovingly and act warmly towards his wife, her parents' relationship felt detached. She wished she could experience Bolt's bright and warm personality once again.

Chocho nodded. "Even with all the new chips Gal-bi comes out with, I always go to back to my favorites. And my favorites are the regular ones. New flavors are always exciting, but the regular ones never get old."

Sarada took a spoonful of anmitsu. "You're right about that," she said as she savored the sweet flavor of mango and red bean.


	5. Mission

'Meet atop the stone faces at noon.' Sarada received a message from Konohamaru. This usually meant they had a briefing for a new mission. She opened a window as she rode the train above the cliffs. She closed her eyes as the cool wind stroked her face and blew her hair. She thought back to the day she jumped on top to retrieve the teddy bear she mistakenly left behind.

"You should try it sometime, it feels nice," she recalled Bolt telling her. She hated to admit he was right.

…

As she walked around the spiky rock hair, Sarada wondered to herself why Konohamaru called them for a mission. Bolt still hasn't even come back yet. It's been almost two weeks. Was he really that mad?

Reaching the summit, she saw the outline of messy blond hair.

"…Bolt?"

He turned around slowly, with a serious expression on his face. His piercing blue eyes lacked the usual carefree gleam.

Sarada felt elated and happy to see him, and held back tears. But why didn't he seem happy to see her? Her heart dropped.

"Sarada. My dad explained everything. You were going to the lab more often since Kawaki was leaving town. He kept watch over him at all times with a shadow clone disguised as Katasuke's assistant. He wouldn't let a rogue out of his sight and endanger the village. So nothing ever happened between you two. He sent me out on a mission that night."

Sarada's shoulders dropped in relief that he finally understood and gave him a deep, anxious look.

He pulled out a black box. "It's a new trend at the land of earth." He opened the box to reveal a gold ring, with a radiant white gem.

Sarada gazed at the brilliant stone. It sparkled so much, she's never seen anything like it. 'What does this all mean?'

Bolt watched as each twinkle reflected in her inquisitive dark eyes.

"It took so long to make. I had to choose the stone, and have it cut and… I figured it was a two-day train ride and I'd be back within a week, but..." He took the ring out of the box, and reached for her left hand. He slipped it onto the finger next to her pinky and felt relieved when it fit. "They say this finger is connected to your heart."

"What is this, Bolt?" Sarada couldn't wait for him to explain.

"Sarada, marry me."


	6. Time Stopped

Time stopped. Sarada stared into those bright blue eyes and messy blond hair. It felt like an eternity. She was brought back to the present when lights began flashing and giggling could be heard behind the rock faces.

Sarada embraced Bolt and let the tears flow. At this point everyone emerged from behind the rocks, cheered and took pictures left and right.

Sasuke stood proudly trying not to show too much emotions while Naruto held Hinata as she teared up. Sakura and Chocho took pictures and cheered on.

Sarada looked on at the stone faces as she recalled the memory of that day as she stood next to Bolt in their wedding attire. Her dark eyes gazed at his bright blue eyes, bluer than the Lord Seventh's.

"Big brother, it's time!" Himawari chimed in. "Oh my gosh, look at you, Sarada! So pretty! Wait til Mitsuki sees this!" Himawari shot photos before scampering off to the temple.

Bolt took her hand in his and watched as each twinkle from her ring reflected in her eyes. Together they walked out the doors towards the temple, where excited wedding guests awaited.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this fic! And thank you for the reviews and favorites. I do like to update and improve my fanfics when I see that I could word things better, and as the Boruto anime progresses, I can probably add more scenarios. So do please check back every few months or in a year or so! And do leave reviews! Us writers like when we know there are readers and what they think of our stories.


End file.
